Time of the Season
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: It's Ororo's birthday and things are aout to get strange. Logan's animal and love for the weather girl tee-hee  come out, and they're put to the test. Characters include funny Jean, annoyed Scott, and a confused Charles :
1. Chapter 1

It's the Time of the Season-by PS

_Aurora looked at her daughter as the doctor spoke._

"_Because of her goddess abilities she will go into a mating season when she is at the age of twenty-six. Only the most feral of gods may mate with her to produce an heir that will have some sort of godly talents."_

_Aurora held her child close, stroking her hair, "is there nothing we can do?"_

_The doctor shook his head, "we can pray to the gods that her mate will be kind and gentle to her."_

_The small child gazed out the window, watching with satisfaction as the rain poured down outside._

_Her mother tugged on her hand, "come, Ororo…"_

Twenty Years Later

Ororo woke up and frowned, today was her birthday.

Outside, it was dark and gloomy, matching her mood.

To make things worse she couldn't remember the dream she was having, but it seemed important…

She shrugged it off and grabbed a towel to go and wash up before breakfast.

Freshly dressed she waltzed downstairs, trying to avoid anyone that might wish her a happy birthday.

She nearly succeeded, but then she passed by Jean's office, and her friend yelled out, "Happy Birthday Ororo!"

The weather witch stopped in her tracks and forced herself to turn around and smile, "thanks Jean."

The red haired woman smiled back, "of course, come on, let's o get you come breakfast!"

Ororo grimaced, so, it was this game was it?

She swung herself under her friend's seeking arms, "no thanks, I'm not that hungry."

Jean frowned, but quickly replaced it with a grin, "of course you are. Why else were you coming down on this side of the mansion?"

Ororo thought quickly, "oh, I was just going to ask Logan something."

Jean frowned, "oh fine! Go on then, but go to the kitchen right afterwards, you don't want to miss breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day after all!"

The white haired woman smiled ruefully, "right."

She hurried up the stairs to Logan's room, feeling Jean's eyes on her all the way there.

She knocked quickly on Logan's door and prayed under her breath that he would open, because she could hear Jean inching up the steps to come and get her.

Suddenly, the door opened and a nearly naked Wolverine stood there, his eyes tired.

She looked at him, her eyes big, "please let me in!"

He glanced behind her then opened the door wide.

Ororo turned back around to look at Logan, "thanks for letting me in, she's driving me crazy!"

He nodded and brushed past her to sit on the couch, "so, what did she do?"

She leaned against the wall, "she's trying to drag me to the kitchen, kicking and clawing all the way there."

A smile graced his lips and he took out a cigar, "why?"

She sighed, "probably to see some birthday stuff."

Logan looked up, his eyebrows raised, "oh? Who's birthday is it?"

Ororo blushed slightly, "mine."

The word was whispered, but, of course, he heard it.

He looked up at her, his gray eyes dark, and his nostrils quivered ever so slightly. "Really, well, do you want your present now, or later on _tonight_?"

The weather goddess looked at him, "excuse me?"

Suddenly, Logan jolted out of his seat and slammed her against the wall.

"Ah!" she cried out as her back collided with the hard wall, "Logan, what are you doing?"

He growled, the sound echoing in her own chest, "giving you your present."

Her eyes widened as he put his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her.

She let out a scream.

Wolverine clapped a hand to her mouth and leaned down, settling his nose on her throat.

He growled, and Ororo felt a shred of fear course through her system, "Logan, don't!"

He inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to her neck. Ororo surprised herself by shivering form the contact, making Wolverine snarl again.

"You smell so good 'Ro. I just want to eat you!"

Ororo's eyes widened again, he raised his head, his eyes steely, he leaned down to kiss her, when suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and an unseen force blew Wolverine away.

Ororo turned her head to see Jean and Scott standing there, both grimacing at the feral mutant.

Wolverine sat up from his spot on the floor and snarled at the two mutants, "she's mine!"

Scott frowned once more and removed his sunglasses, and blasted Wolverine unconscious.

Jean and Ororo turned and stared at one another…

A While Later

"What's wrong with him?"

Jean sat looking over the lab report, Scott and Ororo close by her side. Wolverine was laying down on a hospital cot, hooked up to many machines, still unconscious.

"I don't really know, his testosterone levels are ridiculously high, and his heart rate his soaring."

Scott leaned against the wall, "but why did he attack Storm?"

Jean suddenly glanced over at her best female friend, "Ororo, can you come with me for a moment please?"

Ororo nodded, her brow furrowed…

Minutes Later

"Why are we doing this again?"

The weather witch was hooked up to numerous machines, and Jean stood by her side, watching each one.

"Because, I think that he didn't attack you out of malice, he attacked you out of sexual need."

Storm looked up at the telepath, "you mean he attacked me because he wanted to have sex with me?"

Jean shook her head, her scarlet locks flying, "no, he wanted to mate with you. It goes on a deeper level than just sex."

Ororo opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly a machine dinged, and Jena went to go and check the results.

She came back, her face set in a scowl.

The former goddess s stared at the Phoenix, "well? What is it?"

Jean bit her lip, "I'm not sure how to say this, but, I think Logan acted the way he did is because you're in heat…"

After the shock and Later On

Professor Charles Xavier stared at his X-men. "Logan is acting this way because of Ororo?"

Jean nodded, writing down in a medical journal, "yes. But, he's still Logan, it's just, his feral side is taking over, and he wants to, um…mate with Ororo."

Charles blinked, "well, what should we do?"

Scott spoke up from behind Jean, "we need to keep the two apart, we can't have them be together."

Jean nodded, "even though he's still Logan he could unintentionally hurt Ororo. He plans on marking her as his."

The Professor blinked again, "well, how do we keep them separated? They live in the same house, and they are on the same team!"

Jean rubbed her hands together, "Ororo's up in her room right now, and Scott's planning on reinforcing it with code combination doors, windows, and walls that only we know. Not even Ororo knows the code."

Charles scratched his bare head, "what about when there is trouble and we're needed? I can't just send the two of you out there alone!"

Scott took a step forward, "already taken care of. We've gotten Gambit, and Beast to come and help us."

The Headmaster shook his head, "alright then. You sound like you know what you're doing."

Jean nodded, a smile playing at her lips, "we've got it all under control."

A few Minutes Later

Wolverine woke up, his head pounding, his loins aching.

He sat up on his elbows and tried to remember what had happened.

His eyes popped open, oh no, Ororo.

He had attacked her, nearly sexually assaulting her!

He leapt up and was surprised to find his claws unsheathed and his muscles clenched.

He sniffed the air and froze.

The scent was amazing. Rain and lavender combined assaulted his nose and made his blood run hot.

Ororo.

The beast inside of his snarled, _**go, track her down, and make her yours!**_

The need for release was amazing, and he felt like he could never be complete without his storm-maker.

He went to the door of the large cell and sliced it like hot butter with his claws.

Then, he stepped out of the cell, and sniffed the air, ignoring the blaring alarms…

Minutes Later

"How did he get out?"

Jean examined the cell, "he just sliced his way out of the cell. We need to find him now!"

Scott's eyes suddenly widened, Jean looked at him, "what?"

He turned to her, "Ororo."

Jean grabbed the nearest phone…

About Two seconds Later

Ororo grabbed her phone as fast as she could, trying to keep a tight hold on her towel, "hello?"

"Ororo! You need to get out now!"

The white-haired woman frowned, "why, Jean, what's happened?"

Her friend sounded as though she were running, "Logan's escaped, and he's-"

Suddenly, the line was cut dead, and the room went dark.

Storm tried to feel around for a candle or flashlight, but she found none.

Sounds echoed around her, and she clutched her towel tighter around her slim frame.

"Hello 'Ro."

Meanwhile

"Scott! Do something!"

The leader was trying his best to get into Ororo's room, but, "I can't! He's hacked into the system and changed everything, it could take hours for me to hack back in!"

Jean was panicking, "well, blast your way through then!"

He shook his head, "these walls are impenetrable, nothing can get through them."

Jean shook her head, "no, not impenetrable. How did he get in then?"

Scott turned to look at her, his face steely.

In Ororo's Room

She gasped and swung around; the tall silhouette of a man stood hear the window.

"Logan?"

She heard a low growl and backed up against a wall, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

He stepped closer, "I needed to see you."

"You need to leave Logan."

He took three steps forward, inhaling her scent, "no. I want to be here, with you."

He heard her heartbeat, and her scent was intoxicating. He growled, pleased to hear her heart rate pick up a bit.

She shook her head in the dark, "no. we can't do this. Leave Logan, it's better this way."

He snarled and launched himself forward, catching her arms and pinning her against the wall.

Ororo tried not to panic, or react to him in any way, but his body heat and the scent of him was intense.

He leaned close and took her mouth with his.

She gasped.

His mouth was hot and tempting, and his body was scalding against her towel clad form.

He pulled away, "I want you 'Ro. Bad."

Ororo wanted to give into his so badly, she was weak in the knees. She was about to answer when he suddenly went and kissed her neck.

She moaned.

His tongue rasped it's way up and around her slim neck, then, he ran his enlarged canines over the same path his tongue had just traveled.

She grasped his jacket and held on for dear life, "Lo-Logan, no, we-we can't."

He growled, and she felt it on her chest.

He leaned back and kissed her lips again, "I can smell how badly you want me 'Ro. I want you more than that even."

She clenched her thighs together, embarrassed that he could smell her arousal.

He snarled and pressed closer to her, "tell me 'Ro, tell me. I want to hear you say it!"

She licked her lips and swallowed, "Logan, I want you to take me."

Meahwhile-in the Hall

Remy and Hank had joined Jean and Scott by that time.

Scott cursed, "we have to try something else, the scanners can't find anything!"

Jean sunk down to the floor, "we have to keep trying!"

Hank leaned against the wall, "until then, we pray. Ororo is strong, but no one can resist the urge to mate forever."

Remy's face scrunched…

Ororo's Room

Logan picked up his goddess and deposited her on the soft bed, following her down and climbing up her body like the predator he was.

"Ororo…" he whispered to her, shedding his jacket.

The woman beneath him bit her lip, she was scared and excited all at once.

Logan dropped his shoes to the floor and took off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest to his soon-to-be mate.

Ororo bit back a moan and looped her fingers onto his jeans.

Logan looked up at her face and kissed her, making sure that his tongue caressed her gently, and then, he took off her towel.

Out in the Hall

Remy took out a card and threw it at the wall, it exploded, drawing everyone's eyes to him.

He looked at them and shrugged, "what?"

Scot glared at the Cajun man, "what are you doing?"

Remy shrugged, "experimenting."

Suddenly, Jean leapt up, "that's it!"

Hank stared at her, "what's 'it?'"

Jean tapped at the wall, "Logan got in through the wall. But, in another part of the house. Come on, we have to find it!"

And with that she took off running, an excited Gambit behind her, a confused hank following him, and an annoyed trailing along…

Meanwhile...

Storm gasped as the cold air hit her nude flesh.

Logan stared down at her naked body with hot eyes.

She squirmed a bit, but he cupped her face in his hand, "don't worry 'Ro, you're beautiful."

She rose up from the bed and kissed him gently.

His hand still cupped her face and she fisted her hands in his dark, unruly hair, coaxing a groan from him.

He pulled away, licking his lips and staring at her with dark eyes.

He undid his belt and slid his jeans down his hips.

Ororo gasped when his member came into view.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he was _huge!_

She felt his body cover hers, and his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "I'll be gentle."

She nodded and opened her eyes, then nodded for him to go.

In the Mansion's Walls

Remy coughed as they entered the walls of the mansion, "remind me to bring a rag and light next time."

Hank crawled in behind him, "why a rag?"

The New Orleans resident coughed again, "because, that way cobwebs won't get into your mouth as easily."

Scott scoffed, "can we please just move; Jean, you see anything yet."

"No, I-wait!"

There was a shuffle and then Jean cawed in triumph, "this is the way, this is Logan's lighter!"

Remy removed a cobweb from his hair, "why drop that of all things?"

Suddenly, a dim light filled the small space, Remy laughed wryly, "ah, a light source, how convenient."

They followed the small light source that was Jean…

At the Same Moment

Logan pushed forward gently, making Ororo gasp.

He filled her completely and she cried out as he went as deep as he could go.

He hugged her close, whispering in her ear, "it's alright, I promised to be gentle, and I will be."

She finally choked out, "Logan, move, please."

He wasted no time in moving shallowly in and out of her until she was writhing, "faster!"

He went faster, their hips collided, making her cry out with each thrust.

She met her end quickly and he came soon after her, roaring her name and biting into her neck, marking her as his.

She panted, "I love you Logan."

He pulled her close, nuzzling her new mark, "I love you too 'Ro."

About Three Minutes Later

Jean suddenly stopped, making all the others run into each other, but, somehow, she remained untouched.

She looked back at her friends, frowning as she took in their position.

"The Professor told us to come back. It's to late, they've already consummated the mating."

Scott sat up, "isn't there anything we can do?"

Jean suddenly smiled, "yep, start buying baby clothes."

Then, she extinguished the lighter…

**HEY AGAIN! THIS WAS NAMED AFTER THE SONG 'TIME OF THE SEASON' BY THE ZOMBIES :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT; THERE IS HARDLY ANY ORORO AND LOGAN FANFICTION OUT THERE :,( THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Time of the Year-by PS**

_Logan's Room-1:35 a.m._

Ororo woke up in the night, feeling languidly wonderful.

She stretched slowly and was surprised when she bumped into something warm, hard, and breathing.

She froze and turned her head slowly but yelped in pain.

She grabbed for her neck and yanked her hand back. Her hand was covered in warm, sticky blood.

She gasped.

The body next to her shifted and she found herself looking in the steel-colored eyes of no other than Logan, the Wolverine.

She stared at him, "hi."

He looked back at her, "hi."

She tried to shift away, but found she couldn't.

His thick arm was tossed over her waist, and he was now lying on his side, gently stroking her cheek.

Her brow furrowed, "what are you doing?"

He put his head down and let his nose trail along her jaw line, "nothing much, just loving you."

She pulled away from him, "did we…last night?"

A smirk graced his lips, "what do you think?" He directed her attention to their naked, sheet clad bodies.

She glanced away, her breathing hitching, "oh. Right."

His fingers trailed down to her neck, and she flinched away from his touch as his finger came into contact with the sore spot on her neck.

He frowned, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

She swallowed, "it's okay I guess."

He half-smiled and pulled her closer, "are you sorry?"

She blinked, "for what?"

He sighed, "are you sorry about earlier?"

She shook her head, wincing in the process, "no. I'm not sorry at all."

He looked up at her, his eyes nearly black, "are you not sorry enough to do it again?"

She laughed, the sound chiming in the empty night, "not right now, no. But maybe later."

She stroked his hair and he leaned into her touch, purring, "oh yes, defiantly later."

_Ororo's Loft-3:15 p.m._

"How was it?"

Ororo sighed as Jean bandaged her neck, "you know, I didn't invite you up here to talk about that."

Jean put a salve on her neck, "I know, but I came up here to hear about it."

Ororo laughed and played with the bracelet around her slender wrist, "it was amazing. He was actually very gentle with me. Does this mean we're mated now?"

Jean nodded, "yes. You two will be together forever."Ororo sighed, "right."

Jean taped up the cloth, "alright, that's good for now. I'll see you later?"

The white-haired woman nodded, "yeah."

_Logan's Room-7:15 p.m._

_Knock, knock._

Logan got up from his bed and opened the door.

He was a bit surprised to see Ororo standing there, but he had a feeling she would be back later on.

"Come on in." He stepped back so that she could enter, and he tried not to look to conspicuous as he inhaled her scent.

"So, what brings you by here?"

She stood uncomfortably, "um. I don't really know. I just needed to see you I guess."

He nodded, sitting down in a chair, the mating was getting to her. She was starting to need his presence.

"Well, have a seat, we'll talk."

She started to move past him to sit on the couch but he grabbed her around the waist and plopped her on his lap.

She shrieked as he did this and turned slightly to look at him, "what was that?"

He shrugged, "I guess I need to see you too."

He could have sworn he saw a blush tinge her cheeks.

She suddenly got to her feet, ripping herself from his grasp.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, "I have a question."

He stared at her, trying to contemplate on how to best get her back on his lap.

She continued, taking his silence as admission, "if this mate thing is like I think it is that means you can go whore yourself around, while I stay at home."

He looked up at her, "what?"

Her eyes were fierce, "and, even if I did take another you'd kill them, the dominant male in you demands that!"

He stood up, but she stood in her spot. The beast in him growled at her because of her defiance, but purred at the same time for her courage.

"I wouldn't kill anyone for starters; perhaps disembowel or maim them, but I wouldn't kill them. Unless you wanted me to that is."

She glared at him, "so, you're not denying that you would go around and _mate _with other women."

And just like that she was up against a wall, Logan in front of her, his teeth bared, his chest rumbling, and his eyes hot.

"I would never hurt you like that."

Before she could say anything his mouth was up against hers, and his hands on her body.

The kiss was beautiful. His mouth was hot and moist, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, reminding her of another part of his body.

He pressed his body up against hers, making her gasp as his member pressed against her belly like a hot brand.

He pulled back and growled at her, "do you see what you do to me?"

He thrust against her, making her gasp again and her hips buck.

He chuckled darkly, "c'mon baby, let me make you feel good."

He scooped her up and threw her on the bed, his animal at the front.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

He threw his clothes off, then ripped her skirt and blouse away from her body.

He went and kissed her stomach before removing her panties and entering her in one clean sweep.

He was apparently in no mood for foreplay.

He thrust into her madly, all the while eating away at her mouth and clutching her waist fiercely.

She yanked at his hair and he growled for her, his teeth playfully nipping at her clavicle bone.

He suddenly broke his mouth away from her and growled to her, "you're mine."

She cried out in pain and release as he bit her shoulder, "Logan!"

He roared her name to the heavens, and then promptly collapsed on her.

They panted for a few minutes, until he broke the silence, "I love you 'Ro."

She frowned slightly, "you said that last night didn't you?"

He smiled, "yes, and so did you."

She smiled back, "don't worry, I remember, I love you too Logan."

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours until she gasped.

His head darted up, "what? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide, "we didn't use a condom!"

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY NOW! I'M NOW MAKING THIS A SERIES CALLED "IT'S THE TIME" LOOK FOR MORE OF IT. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the Time of the Day for Loving- By PS

_Logan's Room-after an amazing round of sex_

"_We didn't use a condom!"_

Logan stared at her, "so?"

She glared at him, and Logan was getting hard again by the expression on her face. "So," she said, "I could get pregnant!"

Logan tried to pull her to him, "yeah. So? What's the problem, I'd love a kid."

Ororo brushed him off, "I don't want to get pregnant, at least, not right now."

Logan sat up and looked her in the eye, "Ororo, if you're worried I'll leave you then you're wrong about it. I love you, and I'll love our child."

She stared at him, "that isn't the point!"

He shook his head, "yes it is. C'mon, let's get some rest, you have class tomorrow."

_The next day- 1:35 p.m._

"Again?"

Ororo winced as Jean smirked, "you know Jean, that look is very unflattering."

Jean was still smiling though, "I can't believe you guys did it _again! _If you keep it up every part of your body will be marked up."

The weather goddess sighed, "yes. I know."

Jean bandaged the bite mark up quickly, "alright, that should hold, change both of them tonight and tell me if they aren't healing properly."

Ororo nodded, "of course. Thank you my friend."

Jean smiled, "I would say anytime, but…"

_That night-Ororo's room-9:35 p.m._

"Did I do all that?"

Ororo nodded gingerly, trying to bandage up her wounds while looking in the mirror.

"Damn. I feel bad now."

She glanced back at him, "why?"

He shrugged, laying back on her bed, "well, the rest of your body feels lonely, but, if we-"

He was hit in the head by a tube of baby oil.

He picked the bottle up, "now, now darlin', you wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea, now, would ya'?"

She glared back at him, "what's gotten into you Logan?"

He shrugged, "it was a long day without you love."

She flushed, "I'm not sleeping with you again just because you say pretty words."

He flashed her a wolfish grin, "you don't have to sleep with me, only have sex with me."

She went up and hit him…

_That night-Ororo's Room- Midnight_

Warm fingers danced along her stomach and se arched into them, feeling hot and rigid.

A body lay next to her own and she pressed closer to them, a chuckle rumbling through the person's frame.

"Wake up 'Ro, I want you to be awake when I'm loving you."

She fought her exhaustion and opened her tired eyes, slightly surprised to see Logan laying next to her.

"Logan! I told you that we wouldn't be doing this aga-!"

His lips pressed against hers gently and she sank into his embrace, shivering, fighting not to sink into the bed and ground entirely.

She broke away from his kiss and panted, "Logan, I-I-we can't do this. Not again."

He licked her neck and purred to her, "we can do whatever the hell we want to darlin.'"

She shivered once more but clung onto him, his large frame coming up to cover hers.

She gasped as he yanked away her pajama pants and her tank top.

"Hey! I never said that-"

He growled at her and crushed her mouth to his, abruptly stopping her sentence.

He brushed away his boxers and pulled her ever closer; and entered her on one motion.

He was hot and hard as ever and she sunk into her soft sheets, holding onto him for dear life as he moved inside of her, uncharacteristically gentle.

He went to bite her on the other shoulder but she stopped him, covering her body with a pillow just in time.

He came as did she and they both fell into the sheets afterwards.

She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, "I didn't, um…feel you come."

He smiled weakly up at her, "well, I used a condom."

She stared at him, "but, you-I-we…"

He blinked at her, his grey eyes heavy with sleep and love, "I wanted you to be comfortable with me again."

She glared at him suddenly, "I never said you had to wear a condom!"

He sat up too, his eyes losing their tiredness and becoming bright with lust, "so, you want me to try again, without the condom?"

And before she could respond she was flat on her back again…


	4. Chapter 4

It's the Time in Minutes that Counts-by PS

_Ororo's Room- 1:15 a.m._

"Do you think they'll care if we get married?"

Ororo snapped her head to her mate, "what?"

He glanced over at her, holding her sapphire eyes, "well, don't you want to get married?"

She blinked, "well, of course, but-"

"Good, because so do I."

She stared at him, her eyes wide…

_Two weeks Later- Jean's Office_

"So, let me get this straight. You feel nauseas all the time, you can't sleep, you feel like you're going to barf right now, and you feel lightheaded."

Ororo nodded, clutching her stomach lightly, "yes. I don't understand why. I mean, I haven't eaten anything bad or anything."

Suddenly, Jean's face was serious, "Ororo, as a doctor I'm asking this. Do you and Logan use protection when having intercourse?"

She opened her mouth to protest when suddenly her eyes went huge, "no. oh no!"

She ran out of the room, going to find Logan…

_Logan's Room-A few Minutes Later_

"Logan! Logan!"

He ran out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and stared at Ororo, "what's happened?"

She panted before him, her eyes huge and watery, "Logan…"

He stared at her, "what is it 'Ro, what's wrong?"

She suddenly burst into tears, "oh Logan, it's horrible, I-I-I'm pregnant."

His heart stopped, "you…you're pregnant?"

She nodded, tears shaking on the floor, "I know, I know, it's horrible!"

She felt warm, wet arms wrap around her quivering frame and she looked up, her eyes wide.

"Oh 'Ro! I'm so happy!"

She stared at him, "you-you're okay with this…this arrangement?"

He pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders, "of course! I've always wanted a kid!"

She looked at him, then pulled him down for a kiss…

_Eight and a half Months Later_

They stared at the small child, her hair black, her skin mocha and smooth.

"She's beautiful Logan."

He smiled down at his new wife and child, "yeah, yeah she is."

Ororo looked up at her husband, "what are we going to call her?"

He stared at the baby, and she opened her eyes, the orbs a silvery-blue.

"Let's call her Dawn."

The baby yawned happily and smiled at her parents, leaving them enchanted, "Dawn. For she gives us new hope…"

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS SERIES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS, AND I'LL WRITE A FANFIC FOR YOU ESPECIALLY! :)**

**p.s. Dawn's power is to be able to conjure light at anytime, also, she is extra warm thanks to her sun ray absorbing ability :)**


End file.
